


Reno in Dream Land

by CuracaoxCure



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuracaoxCure/pseuds/CuracaoxCure
Summary: Hello everyone! It's been forever since I last written a story. I actually had this one in my drafts for about three years. I'm hoping it's okay.Reno partied too hard and passed out at the mercy of the other Turks. They decided to take him to a special place and changing his clothes to match the theme. Reno soon wakes up to realize he's not home.I'm going to warn you guys that this story mentions drug use, particularly party drugs.





	Reno in Dream Land

“Fuckin’ Hell…” Bleary eyes blink the sleep away as Reno comes to. He barely remembers last night except he did a lot of drinking and the other Turks told him they were taking him for a ride. He didn’t know that the guys drove to his current location while he slept, just to leave him there. Where am I anyway? He thought through the haze of his hangover. That’s when he begins to take note of his surroundings. 

_Wait._

“Is that…Music?” Reno mutters under his breath. It’s nothing like the music from the club last night. It’s more cheerful and bright. It’s very similar to the traditional carols. Hold up! This is one of the carols! He jerks his head to see white fluff around him and bright colors around.  
What this shit?!” Reno springs out from the phony cloud to stumble into a world he doesn’t recognize.  
Gingerbread houses surround the Turk with the fluff not being clouds, but snow. Shining foil stars and snowflakes hanging from the blue ceiling. Towering sculptures vary from toy soldiers to pastel-colored building blocks, one stack spells ‘SHINRA’ far away from where he stood. 

“What did I take last night? Am I trippin?!” Reno asks himself under his breath when he spots the landscape dotted with lollipop trees and tall ice cream cones. Reno never thought Nunchaku to be the type well-versed in party drugs. He must have given Reno the hard stuff. He freezes to hear sinister sounds behind him. Yes, he remembers that sound that far worse than Veld yelling loud enough to cause the earth to quake.  
Oh yes, it’s the laughter of children. 

“Ya gotta be fuckin kiddin me, yo!” Reno growls under his breath. He runs into the street of shimmering blue. That is when he stops himself to spot a horrific sight. “No…No! What the-“ Reno inches closer to a tall crystal sculpture of a swan, possibly to mimic ice sculptures. That’s when he saw his reflection.  
Reno’s turk suit is gone! Instead, he’s in an elf costume complete with bells on bright green shoes, an ungodly elf hat with fake elf ears sticking out. “Oh my-“

A blood-curdling scream erupts from the jolly world. Reno runs down the street, the bells on his shoes ringing with every step. A large bell on the end of his long hat rings, following the screaming man who stops in an open space. Teal eyes wide in terror to see children.  
Children everywhere! Little children running amok in what he believes is the village square. There are adults dressed in the same outfits as his own handling the children, ushering them in line for a sign that direct them to “Santa’s workshop.” Two of the elves have some of the children sitting around low tables coloring pictures. One holds a small plush reindeer high above his head while four kids cling on to his legs, reaching for the doll. 

“H-hold on! There’s only one left! P-please! Give me room, kids! Have mercy!” The elf begs, wanting the children to let him go so he can give the doll to one of them. He screams when he falls to the side and the kids jump on him, all of them fighting for the toy. The stuffed reindeer with a cheesy smile stitched on it with a nose that lights up green.  
Reno rubs his eyes, blinking twice after and sure enough, his eyes are not tricking him. “This can’t be real. This ain’t real.” Reno shakes his head, turning on his heel.

_This is a danger zone! I gotta get outta here!_

“Hey mister!” A high-pitched voice calls out. He looks down to see three kids waiting for him as soon as he turned around. They appear to be five or six years old. Two of the children are boys, one with red hair and the other is blonde yet both have blue eyes. The little girl’s black hair is styled in pigtails, her green eyes shining as bright as the boys. “Do ya still have them?” The redhead asks.

“What?!” 

“You just have to have them! We want them!” The girl says with excitement. Reno is confused for a moment. His alcohol and drug-addled brain scrambles for what the trio means. He remembers the last thing he had were some of the drugs. Did they mean the goods as Nunchaku describes them? Color drains from his face when he latches on the thought that the kids are asking for the drugs. 

“Heh. Sorry kids! Afraid I can’t give ya any! Ye’re too young to have roofies anyway.” All three children look at him with confusion.  
“What’s a roofie?” The little girl asks, and the blonde boy interjects, “Oh! Oh! I know! I think my uncle had those once! He was really, really rich! I’m not allowed to talk to him anymore. Mommy said he’s in the big house.” Reno is silent for a minute and then it hits him harder than a wrecking ball. The kids weren’t asking for those drugs after all! Yet, he was under the impression that’s what they wanted. Well no shit. These are kids. 

What the fuck, Reno? He thought until the redheaded child speaks up. “Hey hey! Wait a sec, how do roofies have anything to do with the Blinkys?” The girl nods and returns her attention to Reno. “Yeah, where are our Blinkys?” 

“What the hell are Blinkys?” Reno asks and the little girl giggles. “That’s a bad word, Mister Elf! You shouldn’t talk like that! We want our Blinkys! We’re promised our own!” The little girl points to a sign behind Reno. He scrambles on his feet to see the sign. An obnoxious, campy photo of a cartoon reindeer with a bright, mako green nose holds a smaller version of himself. Words printed on the sign by the photo tells him all he needs to know: 

“DREAM LAND’s GRAND OPENING! EVERY CHILD GETS A FREE BLINKY DOLL!” 

“The elves have the Blinkys!”

“Aw man…” Reno grumbles under his breath. The kids crowd around him, smiling with excitement. “Give us our Blinkys!” The blonde boy cries, “We want Blinky!” The other boy shouts. Reno holds up his hands in defense. He knows. He knows he’s trapped and like the other elf, these kids will attack if he doesn’t give them their damn dolls.  
“Look, I don’t have –“ 

“WE WANT BLINKY! WE WANT BLINKY! WE WANT BLINKY!” His words drown from the kids screaming in unison. He desperately searches for a way out, until he spots a giant teddy bear, or to be precise, someone in a teddy bear costume. The bear wears a sign around his neck with a message in bright red letters. 

“SPEND MORE TO SAVE MORE!  
BUY SHINRA’S NEW MAKO RUN TOYS AND MAKO BATTERIES!” 

An idea pops in Reno’s mind and a sinister smirk curls his lips.  
“Hey! I don’t have the Blinkys! That bear stole them! He has the Blinkys!” Reno calls while pointing to the defenseless teddy bear.  
“BLIIIIINKY!” All three kids screech and they turn away from Reno and pounce on the teddy bear. 

“What the –“The poor man didn’t know he had it coming. Reno sees this as his cue and he makes a break for it before the children learn about his ruse.  
“Help! For the love of Gaia, help!” The man in the bear costume cries, but Reno doesn’t stop. He runs far from the little, happy village square where the carnage for the dolls continues. Bells jingle from his elf shoes with every step he takes. He grins like a madman to see tall trees, each of them beautifully decorated with lights He dives between the trees, lying low and crawling beneath the branches of plastic pine needles. 

_Shit! This is worse than trying to git outta the line of fire, yo! Worse than being out in the fuckin’ field!_ Reno lays still as he watches the children searching for him. The trio runs along the path, searching for the red-haired “elf” who betrayed them over the Blinky dolls. A sigh of relief escapes the Turk and he continues to crawl through fake snow under the canopy of trees. 

Reno crawls from the horde of Christmas trees into a path lined by giant gumdrops leading to a colorful house with a sign in a shape of an arrow that says it’s ‘Santa’s workshop.’ Happy tunes play out loud from the speakers with billboards dotting the place with messages urging to sign up for more expensive contracts with Shinra and products.  
“The holiday season is red and green!  
Special on mako string lights!”

“Heh. Shoulda expect shit like that.” Reno mutters under his breath as he returns on his feet, brushing the snow off his costume. The Turk thought he’s finally free. He just needs to get out of here and fast. 

He did not know that his adventure is about to get worse. 

“Uh huh huh huh!” Laughter rings behind him and Reno jerks around on his heels to see the source. “Oh sweet Shiva…” Reno’s eyes widen to find himself standing in front of a reindeer. A tall man in a reindeer costume with the obnoxious grin and his large nose flashing green, mako green. That’s when the Turk realizes he’s in the presence of Blinky, Shinra’s holiday mascot. “Hello, little boy! Are you here to see Santa?” Blinky asks with black-gloved hands on his knees to be more level with Reno.  
“Nah. I’m jus’ lookin’ fer a way out. I’m not a kid either, buddy.”

“Aaaw, why would you want to leave Dream Land? It’s such a wonderful place! Don’t look so sour.” Blinky responds and Reno grumbles with his arms crossed over his chest. "I really don' give a shit about Dream Land. Fuck you." The remnants of the drugs from last night remain on his brain, his agitation from that and the lack of sleep already forces him on the brink of sanity and decency. 

“Uh hyuk! That's not a nice thing to say! Don't be so naughty or Santa won't give you any presents!  
"Gods." Reno mutters and he's about to leave until - 

"Don't be so glum! It looks like somebody needs a hug!” Blinky exclaims and Reno scrambles backward. “Hey, hey, hey! Don’ ya touch me, yo.” There’s no way! There’s no way that this nightmare of a reindeer is going to touch him. “Doncha dare or ya gonna regret it!” Reno warns, but Blinky moves closer with open arms.  
“Don’t you be blue! Blinky is here to help you!” Blinky pulls Reno to a tight hug, not knowing that his “new” will stay true to his word. A dangerous mistake.

Hell breaks loose. 

A storm of swears fills the air followed by desperate screams. People run from Santa’s Workshop gather around to watch in horror. An elf pins Blinky to the ground, punching him over and over again in the face. “Take that ya little fuckin’ shit! I told you! I fuckin’ told you!” Reno snarls “I-I just wanted to make you happy! Blinky loves you!” The friendly voice is no more, only pleas to get away. Reno turns away to pick up a large candy cane that was nearby and swings it on Blinky.  
“That elf is killing Blinky!” A child screams and children begin to cry as they watch the beloved character suffer at the hands of a demented elf. 

“Blinky’s gonna die!” 

“Call the police now!” One of the parents calls, horrified by the sight of Blinky trying and failing to get away from his assailant. 

“Hey! Knock it off!” Another man shouts. Reno doesn’t notice Santa running to Blinky’s rescue, jumping into the battle to hold Reno back. “Git off me, fatty! This is personal!” Reno shouts and he goes after Santa along with Blinky. It’s getting out of hand with children crying and people screaming.  
“This is what ya git fer messin’ wit me!” Reno swings the candy cane again at Blinky while Santa struggles to pin him down. It took Santa and two elves to pin Reno down amidst the chaos while the tune of jingle bells play in the background. 

Red and blue flash in the darkness. Crowds stand around, watching in horror of the scene playing out. “Get the fuck off me!” Reno growls, his struggles retrained by handcuffs with an officer on each side. They carry him away to their patrol unit while paramedics check on Reno’s victim. A tall man stands in the shadows, hearing children cry hysterically because an “elf with a dirty mouth” killed Blinky. He’s sure the President will not hear the end of this and there’s that risk of the man adorning the Blinky suit will threaten the company with a lawsuit. Just a new addition to the massive mountain of lawsuits against Shinra. 

“Son of a bitch…” Rude groans with a shake of his head. He’s too late. Far too late to save Reno. He heard the male Turks decided to play a prank of Reno who was passed out from a party a night prior that took place in one of the city’s nightclubs. They dressed Reno up as one of the elves for Shinra’s holiday scam, leaving him there where Reno slept until not long ago when Shinra’s “Dream Land” was up and running. Rude was on a mission in Junon, returning to Midgar to discover where Reno is. Rude sighs, his glove-clad hand rubs his forehead while he hears Reno cursing in the distance as he’s loaded into the police car.  
Rude turns away from the scene for his own car. No sense in staying now. He’ll need to get to the jail and bail out his friend.


End file.
